


Dreams? II: On The Riviera

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: This story is a sequel toDREAMS? I: STANDING GUARD FOR THEE.  Ray's had his fun.  Now it's Benny's turn!  Originally posted 2/15/97 (The first story was originally posted 12/7/96).





	Dreams? II: On The Riviera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> This story is a sequel to [DREAMS? I: STANDING GUARD FOR THEE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170). It is  
> recommended that you read that one first.  
> 
> **This little tail, er, tale, is rated MPL: More Pure Lust. Also**  
>  R for *steamy*, *sweaty* m/m sex! I got a little excited writing this  
> one! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on copyrights held by  
> Paul Haggis, Alliance, or anyone else connected with DUE SOUTH. No intimations  
> of Season 3 at all! This story may not be reproduced without permission  
> of the author.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Ray Forever!  
> (c) February 7, 1997

"Okay, Benny, I'll see ya when your shift is over." 

He turned away with a smug smile and the clock struck twelve times.n arm snagged him around the waist and a voice whispered in his ear, "I think it's time *you* stood guard this time, Yankee." 

Ray smiled and leaned back against the red serge. Strong fingers began to massage his nipples through his T-shirt, and he felt hot breath tickle his ear. Feeling slightly dizzy, he grunted as he was squeezed tightly against a taut body giving off waves of heat, evidence of Benny's erection pushing against his ass, and then he was spun around so quickly his dizziness nearly toppled him over. In one swift movement he was flat on his back on top of the Riv's hood. 

The sky was bright blue, its deep shades reminding him immediately of Benny, and the sun blazed down to set red serge afire as the Mountie loomed above him. 

"This isn't exactly *standing*, Benny," Ray gasped out as Benny's hands began running up and down his chest. 

"Ah, but it's more appropriate for you. Flat on your back. Yes." 

The tone was rough and imperious, and Ray felt a rush of excitement in his groin. Oh, yeah. His Mountie was a veritable volcano. One just had to know how to set him off. 

"What is this, Benny? You fry in the sun too long?" 

Ray's chuckle was cut off by a hot mouth clamping down on his. He groaned as a questing tongue was forced into his mouth, giving him a thorough tasting that shook him to his core. 

Then his proper, standing-tall Mountie growled and nearly ripped his T-shirt as he pulled it up, exposing his nipples, then proceeded to suck on one as his fingers raked Ray's thighs. His hat fell unnoticed onto the hood. Shaking and gasping, Ray felt his heart pound as Benny devoured the tiny nub, then moved to the other. Sweat gleamed on the Mountie's beautiful face, and tiny drops fell on Ray's moist skin. He flicked out his tongue and caught one, savoring its salty taste. The taste of Benny. 

Benny was finished with his nipples, but then was sliding his tongue down Ray's stomach, lapping the sweaty/salty taste with an almost-inhuman precision. 

*Pretty good for a man who's out of his mind with lust,* thought Ray. 

Ray was fast approaching that state-of-mind himself. With a groan he tried to shift his legs as Benny rubbed his knee against his groin. A teenaged girl passing by barely gave them a flicker of notice. Ray groaned again as Benny quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, more efficiently because of his lack of underwear. Benny yanked the pants all the way off and threw them cavalierly onto the roof. 

He caressed Ray's cock then, fingers stroking it to an upright position as he gently blew on it from tip to root. Ray thought he'd die from the pleasure. He looked at the lusty-eyed Benny and suddenly reached out and undid the proper, stiff uniform collar. Oh, yeah. Definitely a wanton look. Especially since that severely-combed hair was developing a curl in the heat, falling endearingly over the...dare he say it?...alabaster brow. 

Benny wasn't through with his tongue. He slid it up and down Ray's straining shaft, his blue eyes alight with lustful laughter. He paused just long enough to comment, "Appears you *are* standing guard after all." Ray cursed and Benny just laughed, suddenly plunging his hand into the pocket of the roof-draped pants and plucking out Ray's handcuffs. He snaked under Ray's body and snapped them onto his wrists, breathing in his captive's ear, "You have nothing to hold onto." 

"What?" asked a dazed Ray. That whispering in his ear got him every time! 

"Nothing to grab on this *smooth, sleek* hood. Now you'll be able to handle me, my gorgeous little American." 

"Little...!" Ray began to splutter, then his protest was cut off as Benny suddenly swallowed his cock. Ray let out a deep groan, feeling his heart thump alarmingly in his chest. Heat poured off him in sweaty rivulets as Benny's hot moistness drove him insane. He bucked and writhed, helpless in his lover's grip. 

Just as he was about to go over the edge, evil Benny released him. 

He swore in Italian and Benny just laughed, sliding his hands down Ray's flanks, smiling at him with a deadly mischief. Then he suddenly ripped his own pants off and clambered up onto the hood, pushing Ray back. His boots grabbed purchase on the smooth surface and he lifted Ray's legs over his shoulders and purred, "No need for lube today," echoing Ray's earlier sentiment, and plunged on home. Ray nearly screamed. 

*This *has* to be a dream! These handcuffs are scratching the Riv, and I'd *never* that happen!* 

Either it *was* a dream, or his fellow city-dwellers had really gone blase. They were walking right by the two of them and not even sparing them a glance, though Ray opened his eyes and saw one man start to look with interest, then glance at his watch and keep on going. 

Ray looked beseechingly up at the brilliant blue sky as he was pounded for all to see. His eyes narrowed as he thought he saw a curtain at one of the Consulate windows move. Oh, great! That was all he needed: Thatcher or Turnbull or Ovitz watching! 

Why didn't they just come out and watch? It seemed to be the thing to do in this dream. 

It *was* a dream, wasn't it? 

Benny filled him, hot and hard, and Ray was certain that he'd have a heart attack, especially when he looked up and saw the pure lust on his lover's face. 

*Boy, that uniform *does* button a lot in!* 

Thinking as rationally as he could under the circumstances, he knw the buttoned, high-collared uniform was a perfect symbol: restraint, propriety, civilized veneer...all masking a wild, throbbing creature of the North. Ray was the only one to see Benny so exposed (in more ways than one!) and was proud of that. 

He was also proud of the fact that he could accomodate the well- endowed Mountie, who was thrusting in and out with (dare he say it?) gay abandon. Pleasure rippled in stunning waves through his body as the hard flesh filled him with stroking passion, his limbs quivering as his torso moved back and forth over the smooth Riv. 

He looked at Benny. He felt excited at the picture they made: him naked except for the T-shirt pushed up above his nipples, wrists bound behind his back in silver bracelets, and Benny in partially-unbuttoned tunic and boots, with absolutely nothing on from his trim waist to the tops of his leather boots. 

*Kinky doesn't *begin* to describe this scenario!* 

But he liked kinky. He liked seeing Benny let loose. Besides, the man had a bod *made* for kinky. 

He was melting, truly melting, inside and out. He felt as if he was becoming part of the Riv, an emerald sculpture that no doubt would thrill art audiences everywhere. 

*Definitely* my brains are fried!* 

But he didn't care. He was fusing with Benny until they would be one entity, together forever, indistinguishable from each other. If they became on with the Riv, all the better. 

Ray felt his blood rush along his veins toward his groin, reaching the boiling point as Benny climaxed within him, hot liquid cascading into his body like Niagara Falls as he came seconds after, spattering across Benny's naked thighs. 

Benny collapsed on top of him, red serge scratching his body. Ray welcomed the weight, however. It meant that he was loved. 

"This is not fair, Ray," Benny panted. "We should be doing this in front of *your* workplace." 

"Hey, can I help if you're so horny you can't wait?" Benny lightly nipped Ray's ear. "Ow!" 

"Don't worry, love," Benny said as he squirmed more comfortably atop his mate, "I'll only inflict pain when necessary." 

Ray's heart speeded up. "Will tonight be *necessary*?" 

Benny smiled, drawing his tongue lazily across his lower lip. Damn him! "Maybe." 

Ray felt well-sated indeed and rested his head back on the hood, Benny touching his cheek to his. "Ray," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"We should frolic on the Riviera more often." 

"Benny!" 

****************************************************************************** 

Is it all a dream? Are the good citizens of Chicago crazy, or just Benny and Ray? And who keeps sneaking a look out the Consulate window? Should I write another sequel? 

*GILDA LILY* 

* * *


End file.
